


The Mitochondria Is The

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Misunderstandings, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Just listen to Ronan. He totally knows what he's saying. (And Adam is just rolling his eyes right now too, can you picture it?)Oneshot/drabble





	The Mitochondria Is The

"...okay," Adam was saying. He had to correct Ronan now before he said anything even more stupid. Like don't get him wrong at all, he really did love him. A lot. But Ronan was Ronan. "I'm gonna stop you there. That's not how that works at all, but okay."

Ronan crossed his arms defiantly. "Of course it is. I know biology."

"Since when?"

He decided to ignore him. Imagine that. 

"...the mitochondria is the  _powerbottom_ of the cell or whatever."

Powerhouse, Ronan. Powerhouse. 


End file.
